


Volume II

by The_Other_Timeless_Child



Series: Interludes [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), The Diary of River Song (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Other_Timeless_Child/pseuds/The_Other_Timeless_Child
Summary: Short drabbles, from a Diary, set in the 24 years on Darillium.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Series: Interludes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848367
Kudos: 17





	1. “Gardening”

**Author's Note:**

> So I just re-watched Silence in the library.
> 
> “I lied, I am always lying.” One of Rivers first lines In Silence in the Library.
> 
> One of Rivers last lines was about how she sometimes looked them up, and it was said Darillium was their last night.  
> Also, didn’t the Doctor basically imply he won’t be able to get her out of trouble after that night.... but she still calls him to the Library, anyway....
> 
> Did River cheat on her diary with a table of contents?.  
> What if River’s timeline doesn’t exactly go the way we think?

* * *

5344.0.25.2.76.44.08.20

I can’t believe I’m out here “gardening” on a planet that is night for the next 24 years.

Well I say gardening, but really I have one of the local neighbor boys to tend to things.

The Doctor found a nice little bungalow, when I said he found it, I mean I guided him in the right direction. With the perfect garden shed, which just so happens to be a fabulous gift my second wife gave me for our anniversary, my very own TARDIS that she liberated from Gallifrey, with a chameleon circuit that’s not stubbornly stuck in one shape.

I do have to say I am shocked though that he is actually planning to stay here for 24 years, I really only believed it would be the single “Earth” night, Then he’d come up with some emergency to leave off for, but it’s already been six months and that hasn’t happened.

Well it’s probably been a longer six months in total, but we have been on this planet for six months. I mean you really can’t expect us to stay in one spot for that long, we’ve been sneaking out having little “day” trips, it’s almost like stormcage again, except there’s no locks or guards.

The Doctor gave me a sonic screwdriver, which is truly unusual, unlike my wife, my bow tie wearing husband usually gave me all of time and space and not actual objects... However it seems like my Scottish Gentleman is the gift giving type as well.

I’m not sure if he expected me to truly believe he was embarrassed by the sonic trowel or not , but I doubt that he gave me a sonic screwdriver on a whim, there’s a reason. There’s also an easily removable panel. He’s gone and placed a neural relay in my sonic. He’s tried to explain it as, that it's boosting a link to the TARDIS for processing power. As explanations go it was halfway believable had he not forgotten that I am a Child of the TARDIS, and She did not back him up.

Those kinds of relays were very common on space suits of the 51st century. And other wearable tech which you won’t ever catch me wearing. So unfortunately it seems like once again in my life I am going to have to be in a space suit, I’d hoped never to experience that again.

You’re probably wondering where my husband is, well while I’m “gardening” and he is trying to convince Nardole to let him build Nardole a new body. Which will undoubtedly require us going off planet for supplies, which inevitably will lead to adventures.

One thing my husband said on our first…meal here. I was going to say evening, that is such a strange concept on this planet. As we watched the towers sing, he basically confirmed that the end of our story is coming, and after this long night is over, there will be a good chance that when I call him he doesn’t come or even worse he doesn’t know who I am… and given what is in the sonic screwdriver I believe it will kill me. 

Not that I would ever ask him to confirm that. If I’ve learned nothing from having multiple memories of Lake Silencio, it is that time can be rewritten, even when they are fixed points, so long as the witnesses think what is expected to happen happens and is believable, the reality of the situation can be different, especially after they look away. Bit of distraction, a little sleight of hand here, maybe a Duplicate, after all the sale of the Diamond did go through. Also handcuffs to prevent unruly timelords from interfering.

Surprisingly that last one is from my second wife, her little offering as I work through a solution, after she’d already accidentally let a spoiler slip about The Library as the final location. To be fair she initially thought I was the data ghost as she hadn’t expected to see me standing in the TARDIS again. 

When I told my husband he didn’t notice when I borrowed the TARDIS that had been true, their future selves are a bit better at noticing, however they’re never quite sure if I’m really there or not, at first.

So right now, i’m running a search to access plans for the construction of the Library that have not been labeled confidential by the Lux Corporation.

Oh I must go, it seems my sweetie was successful in his negotiation with Nardole. I’m sure we’ll be off looking for parts soon.


	2. Parts list...

5344.0.292.2.22.45.02.16

Well, I think we’ve been off world about a month, but we’ve only missed about five minutes of out of our time on Darillium.

I think the Doctor is planning on making Nardole’s repair take the entirety of the 24 years. So far we’ve collected about 5 out of the more the 4000 parts required to build an environment that will facilitate the eventual process required for the reconstruction of Nardole’s body. Apparently using TARDIS resources would take all the fun out of it.

On the plus side I’ve acquired some great material for publication in the Archaeology Journals to add to my CV.

The ruse of “gardening” is no longer effective, “my shed” has subsequently become an office for my work, In fact we occasionally pop back to Luna for lectures, the Doctor has managed to sit in the back and not heckle, for the most part. It’s even been truly amazing to do a few lectures together. He will make an excellent university professor, although I’m not sure how he managed to last with the staff.


	3. A quiet day.

5348.2.123.828.51.06.06

It’s interesting our stay here, we’ve developed a routine of sorts. Today has been one of the quiet days, where we don’t leave the planet. Over the years since the restaurant was built, a tourist town of sorts has grown up around it that caters to the clientele and staff of the restaurant. We often find ourselves at the local park on days like these.

Today, my husband is serenading me, on his guitar with a song. Well several songs really, but he keeps going back to one, Clara’s song. It’s a sad and interesting thing to see, he knows her but he doesn’t know her, I’m not even sure he’s aware of how often he comes back to this song. 

He’s made quite a sum busking.


	4. Educational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna stop over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The additional notes section references the siteseeing ?? story

5350.3.33.2.484.54.10.18

So today’s trip took us to Luna. 

My husband wandered off to meet with Professor Candy, and I went to my office to do some paperwork before class. 

Turns out the TARDIS took us to a time that was a far later than I’d ever been to before, imagine I became the Director of the department. Well, not me, my grand-daughter, practically a “spitting image” of her Grandmother.

The shocking thing was I found notes and coordinates in a planner about scheduling a meeting in the past with the Lux corporation about an expedition at the Library 100 years after it closed. The historical records, don’t look promising, I died, however an unnamed member of the crew, although injured badly, was taken to the sisters of the infinite schism.

It appears I’ve scheduled my own apparent death, and I’m now playing the role of my own descendant here at the University. 

Quite the to do list I’ve set up for myself.

* Arrange to become a “mother” in the records, Have Brook or H2 assist?  
* Set up a meeting with Lux Corporation in the 51st Century, Leave notes and coordinates in my office planner for this Me to find out about the expedition to the Library 100 years after it closed.  
* Arrange to become an “unknown” woman?  
* Secure transport to the Sisters of the Infinite Schism.


Apparent death options:  


* Set up a Lake Silencio misdirect?  
* Warwick industries - Duplicate? Already destroyed in an alternate timeline, or was it….if that time doesn’t exist anymore? Need to wait until the duplicate is complete and sent back for final results.  
* Flesh? **Doctor’s determined a Teselecta won’t work and neither will flesh sustain its form. Find Kovarian’s notes on sustaining Flesh in vortex, retest..** 


* * *

Additional notes from my wife’s visit.

Spoiler - Arrange an anniversary dinner to run into another version of self or the duplicate?  
Also set up recording for tonight.

Window of opportunity - two minutes, out of Doctors sight.  


* I was certain The Doctor's plan would kill him, (regenerate early?), Wife’s not sure why. Find out the why and counteract!  
* Memorize the TARDIS’s Plans too.  



Involve a Team, with packed gear, include everything the Doctor needs to have.  


* Pack of lights  
* Customize spacesuits,with adjustable density (800%)  
* Packed lunches  
* Squareness gun 


About two minutes to spoiler Darillium, the Doctor needs to know, says it’s why My Husband always kept canceling, leave the impression the Doctor is meant to “show up at my doorstep”, perhaps I’ll suggest a new suit and hair cut too….

* Bring Handcuffs, use at Core on Doctor after being knocked unconscious.  
* Flaunt Sonic screwdriver and Diary, leave both out of reach  
* Stop a self destruct  
* Set up auto release on handcuffs, timed for? **Self Destruct!**  
* Mitigate burns, pause breathing and pulse past human standard?  




	5. ‘Counting Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Networking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d actually worked out a count on the dates last chapter, too bad I’ve gone and forgotten it.

5350.3.55.9.303-55.1.06

Well it’s been a “year” since I’ve last written, ;D or just a few short weeks here, rather than the several months off world.

My husband is busy tinkering away on his project - I’m calling it Nardole’s new body version one, V1 for short. So far we’ve been to two dozen planets, at least, for successful part acquisitions. Most of the other short trips are just a lot of fun; and running of course, it’s always an adventure.

My wife is sending me status updates on her construction project also, it seems to be going well. The modifications we discussed are in the latest plans, and a planet is starting to take shape. I’m told it’s a “good joke” and I should laugh.

My…clones ...Sisters, are helping me on my personal project.  
Their guarding of Madame Kovarian has come to an end, so the universe is at least safe from her. H2 has been playing the role of my daughter, and Brooke has been filling in as my granddaughter, she has regenerated and we look remarkably similar. 

What’s surprising is Brooke’s actual interest and aptitude in archaeology, She is even attending Luna in the right time zone to end up filling the role of director, after the requisite number of years researching and teaching…. I’m beginning to wonder whether or not it will be myself that left that note about the Library for me to find or if it was actually Brooke, because what is also unnerving since she’s regenerated is she’s practiced her handwriting and it is now practically identical to mine.

I’ll be taking possession of my duplicate finally in a few months. Part of me is certain that it will return undamaged, from..our timeline that never existed. However the more likely event is it will cease to exist. I mean normally, That would be the case in such matters as timelines being rewritten. Except I found... ~~it~~ ~~me~~ her in my office waiting for me, refusing to tell me how it got there and from when….. so at least there’s hope.

Well I best be going, after all my husband is taking me out for dinner tonight. Best to go surprise him in his lab, and plant the suggestion, subtly of course.


	6. Duplicates

Well let me tell you my duplicate arrived just in time for our anniversary.

That was quite the evening!


	7. Loomin’

5351.3.250.16.182-56.5.23

So my husband and I were having a quiet evening in; when he realized we are out of a vital ingredient for dinner, so being the sweetheart he really is, popped out to the market to get it. Well to be fair I thought he cheated and used the TARDIS. Turns out he didn’t and took the long way, because the next thing I hear is: 

‘Your husband is an idiot, and I’m an idiot too, You’d think he could put it together, it’s so recent for him, but no...no... sorry can’t do that because, what we know is we gave you the sonic and didn’t come up with any other ideas other that…. And to do anything different isn’t what we know happens.’

Now my sweetie is going off on a tangent and I try to bring her back around when she remembers why in 24 years my husband never come up with this idea.

‘Clara…..oh..right, I forgot he doesn’t remember what happened, that’s why he can’t think of it, he’s an idiot and blocked his memory but Clara…Clara remembers!!, Clara has a TARDIS that’s been to Gallifrey, after I kicked Rassilon off my planet and before the Master....and anyway at some point she has to return it, before it creates a paradox, as she still dies on the trap Street in London…. But if you find her and Mayor ME then convince them to take you there when she returns…. you would have to trick the TimeLords as they wouldn’t do it willingly, I don’t think, unless you went when Romana was still President... either way you could have a new body loomed ...probably.’

Then my wife runs out, and surprisingly enough remembers to turn off the breaks when she leaves, just as my husband walks through the door.


	8. Site Seeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read sightseeing?? if you’re confused by this chapter, it’s a tie in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formally chapter 7, moved to make room for the new chapter to be number 7

5351.4.35.1.026-57.6.24

Either my wife has lost track of my time on Darillium, or her ship is messing with her on when to send the messages.

I’ve received three within moments of each other, one a status update on the construction of the Doctor Moon, The invitation to the grand opening of The Library, And a message to intercept Detective Khan.

5351.4.35.1.039-57.6.25

It seems today my husband is taking Nardole out on a very sensitive shopping trip for “components”. My offer to come along and lend a “helping hand” was declined, as I knew it would be, given the invitations I received yesterday from my wife. 

I’ve sent my RSVP for the opening back to my wife along with my plus one confirmation that I will be bringing Yasmin with me. Plus a separate note about picking up Detective Khan, apparently her younger self needs to receive that one…

Time for a Party!

5351.4.35.2.125-57.6.26  
It seems the afternoon my wife spent visiting somehow affected my little “garden shed”, it developed it‘s own personality, it almost feels the same as the Doctor’s now, and like the Dr’s TARDIS it too is now sending information to the Library and seems to have all the necessary security codes to bypass alarms, it’s came in quite handy ensuring that we parked undetected outside of the Doctors “janitors cupboard”. Brooke and my Duplicate made excellent use of our time at the Library. Just in case any of us were spotted we went with matching outfits. Officially Yaz and I arrived via vortex manipulator and met my wife and the boys at the main entrance. 

The wife seems to think I was in other areas of the Library, too. (But not where Brooke and “Pond” were). Of course I couldn’t confirm that, now could I...;D


	9. Jack be nimble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another potential diary entry from the night that lasted 24 years.

5352.9.35.4.137-58.11.24

Back from another adventure off world, but only five minutes for us here, thanks to MY driving. We somehow managed to adopt a child while we were away, well by human standards you might not consider them child at 45, however they are from very long lived species, right now my sweetie is discussing with them the finer points of quantum engineering.

I however heard a disturbing rumor from a...source; it seems my wife has been arrested and is in a Judoon prison, known for storing the universe's most un-holdable individuals, it’s said they even have an angel. Reportedly is worse than StormCage, even I'd be hard-pressed to escape myself, which is why I hid a vortex manipulator in the facility during construction and nicked a set of plans.

One of the nice things about keeping a diary, is that one’s older self knows were the younger one has it, it’s helpful when writing messages to oneself, like when I need to write a message for Jack to make sure I get an older one, from the correct timeline, so hopefully my message goes right, and Jack can do a little recon for me and maybe even a rescue. If I’m lucky this older Jack will know to be discreet when he crashes our next Christmas dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the end is referencing, Big Finish’s The lives of Captain Jack - volume three: 3.3 - R&J, where Jack shows up at River & the Dr’s last Christmas dinner on Darillium.


End file.
